


Unavailing

by crystalblinks (orphan_account)



Series: Sagacity (Advice) [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, First Meetings, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crystalblinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie would always be Barry's best friend, even if he was hopelessly in love with him.</p><p>*Takes place before Coalesce and Advice*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unavailing

Iris had always been my complete opposite. The foil to everything I am. I was raised by a murderer, and surrounded by kilos of cocaine and shady business dealings. Iris grew up with a white picket fence, a father who loved her more than anything and a strong set of morals. With those morals came the need to rebel against almost everything her father had taught her. It was an understandable reaction to being the daughter of a police officer, or any publicly commended profession, children tend to act out or deviate from what is expected. 

Instead of dying her hair pink or getting her nipples pierced, Iris fell in love with my best friend Eddie Thawne. He was all blonde hair and smarts, an honest to god good person who had only gotten into the business on my recommendation and urging. He was another straight laced guy raised by working class parents who would invite me over for dinner and make my favorites just because I hung out with their son. Eddie was my friend from diapers to grave, he was there through adolescence and the beginning stages of adulthood, no matter the circumstances he was always there.

Iris met him on accident. I had invited her over for lunch, to study for an upcoming exam, she had just started entertaining the idea of becoming friends with me, but she loved the idea of hanging out with Henry Allen’s son, of pissing off her father. We had set plans but Eddie decided to come over, blow off some steam before he went home. He hated being snappy with his parents, so he’d always relieve some stress prior to heading home. 

Eddie was laid out on my bed, sated after our activities, sweat trailing down his chest as he panted. “I think you’ve got guests.” I quickly redressed and made my way out to greet her, ignoring Eddie’s eyes on my backside as I moved. He did that often, let his eyes wander after sex, attack feelings to things that weren’t there. It would ultimately be his downfall, more figuratively then literally. I greeted her with a kind smile, offered her food, made small talk and jokes that were crafted to make her warm up to me. It was all going well, courting her into a mutually beneficial friendship when Eddie appeared, still sweaty, still sated.

“Thanks for the work out Barry, see you tomorrow.” He winked, which had Iris blushing and me rolling my eyes. Eddie was a charmer, a slick bastard who had all the boys and girls fawning over him like he was some sort of prize. To me he was just the jerk who had managed to worm his way into my life. 

“He’s totally in love with you.” Iris mused as soon as he’d made his exit.

“I’m well aware.” She gaped, looking as if I’d lost my mind. “But I only enjoy his company platonically.” 

“Your house smells like sex. Platonic my ass.”

“Iris, sex and love have no correlation for me. I could sleep with Eddie a thousand times and never develop feelings for him. But I could meet a guy who I’m hopelessly in love with and never have sex with him. I enjoy sex, and I think love can have it’s benefits, I just don’t associate the two.” 

“That doesn’t change the fact that Eddie fucking Thawne is in love with you.”

“Hmm, he’ll get over me one day. Besides, he’s more of a two on the Kinsey scale then a six. He’ll probably find a wife, have a few kids, forget all about this stupid childhood crush.”

“Whatever you say Allen.” She shook her head with a smirk written across her lips, before deeming the conversation’s end. 

And years later, when he had a wife, a son and a bullet in his chest he would profess his love for me, even if it was futile in all regards. 


End file.
